


Shattered Mind

by DS_Blxck



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Black and Cyan are siblings, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Character Death, Crewmate Cyan, Crewmate Orange, Dark, Death, F/M, Half-Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Heavy Angst, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Pink (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), Insanity, LOTS of violence, Loss of Control, Other, Parasitic Impostor, Pink and Brown are married, Rage, Red has been ejected, Revenge, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_Blxck/pseuds/DS_Blxck
Summary: Cyan, Black, Orange, Blue, Brown and Pink are the only ones still alive on theSkeldafter Red has been voted off. However, it doesn't last for long. Black has just claimed another victim when a sudden sense of panic takes him over and sends him running, only to come face-to-face with a grim and horrific discovery; his sister, Cyan, has been murdered in cold blood.
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us), Black & Orange (Among Us), Blue & Pink (Among Us), Brown & Blue (Among Us), Brown/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Pink (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	Shattered Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and welcome to this new story!
> 
> Just a couple of points to clarify before we begin.  
> \- Cyan and Black are siblings, Cyan being the youngest and Black the oldest.  
> \- Black is an Imposter, as is Pink. The others are Crewmates.  
> \- Brown is Pink's husband and has been severely injured by the third Imposter, Red, who has been ejected.  
> \- Orange is Black's childhood friend turned bully and has antagonized him for the past two decades. 
> 
> There are also a couple of trigger warning points (PLEASE READ!!!). If you don't feel comfortable with them please don't proceed. I've rated my story M for this very reason.  
> \- Gore, blood and violence  
> \- Murder (this is Among Us)  
> \- Depictions of injuries, dead bodies and violence  
> \- Loss of sanity due to grief and strong desire for revenge
> 
> Alright! Now that you've (hopefully) read this note, onward we go!

_Red was an Imposter._

_2 Imposters remain._

“What? There’s more?” Orange yelled out.

Beside him, Blue rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Orange”, he ground out sarcastically. “What else did you expect?”

Orange didn’t answer him, choosing instead to whirl around and making his way towards the medical bay.

“Whatever”, he grumbled. “I’m going back to Medbay because this stupid meeting interrupted my task.”

All around him, the remaining crew members dispersed as well, Cyan and Pink running towards Security in order to bring Brown to Medbay. He was loosing a lot of blood and the meeting had only served to delay his much-needed treatment. Orange has just gotten into the medical ward when he became aware that someone was following him. He whirled around and, sure enough, there was Black, a few steps behind him. The older Crewmate scowled up at him.

“Why are you following me, you useless imbecile?” he growled harshly.

If Black was insulted by the rude demand, he didn’t show it. Instead, he glanced at his tablet before looking at the scanner in front of him.

“I also have to scan in Medbay, Orange...” he sighed as if he were talking to a much younger child.

Orange glared at him a little longer before he turned around and started the scanner for himself.

“Wait your turn, I was here first!” he spat.

A speck of dark amusement flashed in Black’s eyes before he focused his attention back onto his device.

“But of course”, he breathed.

Orange frowned. He couldn’t shake the sensation that something was about to go very wrong. He didn’t know where it was coming from and he didn’t like it. The sooner he could finish this damn task, the sooner he could get the hell out of here. A hissing sound made him snap back to reality, only to see with horror the door closing with barely a sound. He would never admit it, but he began to grow scared. His heartbeat accelerated and cold sweat started running down his back. On the other hand, Black seemed entirely unperturbed by the situation. With a last glance at his screen, he pocketed the device away... before pulling a large and lethally sharp knife out. Orange’s breath stuck in his throat as his blood ran cold. Every single instinct screamed at him to run, run and not look back... but he couldn’t. He was frozen to the spot, muscles petrified by panic and sheer terror. The bad feeling he had exploded, scrambling his thoughts into nothing more than unintelligible static that could not be deciphered.

****

Cyan and Pink had just reached Security when the doors hissed shut right in front of their noses. The youngest of the two growled in frustration and slammed a fist on them.

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” she yelled, raw worry marring her voice. “We don’t have time for this!”

Pink looked at her, a neutral expression on her face.

“Looks like we need to wait until they open again”, she said.

Cyan let out a heavy sigh that rattled her entire body.

“Ok, this is what we’re going to do”, she informed after a moment spent pondering. “You wait here and try to get these doors open, I’ll head into Medbay to gather the necessary equipment. Is that good?”

Pink nodded.

“Alright let’s do this!” she agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Inside her pocket, unseen from the younger woman, her hand wrapped around her handgun. Cyan nodded at her before turning around to take off running. Pink swallowed thickly; she didn’t want to do this. But she had to. She had to in order to win. With a trembling hand, she raised the revolver and aimed it at the blond head. Tears stung her eyes but she didn’t back down. Her finger tightened on the trigger. A single shot rang out, soon followed by the heavy thud of a body falling.

****

“Black, what is this?” Orange asked, raising his voice in order to mask its quivering.

His former friend - no - the _Imposter_ , was looming over him, basking him entirely in shadows. His teeth were bared into a malevolent grin that promised death and his eyes were glowing with a sickly, nightmare-inducing red that he was sure he would remember even in the afterlife. The screen on his chest plate has turned entirely red with a flat line where his heartbeat has previously been displayed. If he were but a mere boy, Orange would have soiled his space suit in his terror long ago.

“Black”, the much shorter man futilely tried again. “You don’t have to do this!”

But Black ignored him, instead continuing to approach his trembling figure with slow, heavy steps, like a predator approaching his prey. The knife gleamed in the harsh artificial white lights of the room, making Orange gulp for the umpteenth time. The Imposter’s smirk widened and his teeth parted, letting peal after peal of maniacal, guttural laughter escape from the depth of his throat.

 **“Say goodbye, Orange!”** he snarled.

He raised his hand before quickly swinging it back down. The last thing Orange saw was the entire blade embedding itself deep inside his chest. He felt overwhelming pain before darkness took over.

****

It didn’t take long for the door to open, but when it did, Pink wasted no time in rushing into the room. There, sitting in the corner just as he has been left, was Brown. The fabric around his arms and chest were torn, revealing mangled skin that oozed an alarming amount of blood. The man was still unconscious but was letting out a pained whimper every second breath. The redhead’s heart shattered at the pitiful sight and guilt washed over her. She was beating herself up for not fully thinking things over and giving in to the temptation and killing Cyan as a result. If she were still alive, they would be able to transport Brown to the medical wing much more easily than by herself. She could also wait for Black to show up but-

Black. Oh no. Her stomach sank to the bottom of the ship’s core when she recalled yet again what she has done. She knew how close Cyan and Black were... If he were to discover what has happened to her... He would lose his mind. He would want to avenge her death. And there was no escape as she was the only Imposter left apart from him, so he would immediately know that she had been the one responsible for her death. To put it mildly, her minutes were counted. She needed to get out of here as soon as she could, and pray that she wouldn’t cross paths with Black.

With some difficulty, she managed to lift her wounded husband onto her shoulder and made her way to the door. She poked her head out and looked around. Once she was assured that the coast was clear, she began waking and stumbling towards Admin, not daring to look at the cyan-clad body that was still lying behind her.

****

Black was jogging down the hallways towards the lower engine, wiping the blood from his sleeves while he attempted to get his breathing under control once more. While the screen on his suit was once more showing that everything was alright with him, he himself was not. Taking Orange’s life had been satisfying as he has finally been able to get revenge for the torment he has put him under for the last two decades, but immediately after, he had gotten a suffocating sensation of wrongness, as if something terrible has happened and he wasn’t able to put a finger on what it was. And it drove him crazy. It was with the quest of figuring out what it was that he had promptly hopped into the vent and climbed out in Electrical. However, he was about to step into the engine room when something whispered in the back of his mind that what he was looking for wasn’t located here. With a low growl, he turned and walked upwards towards the reactor before turning right and heading towards Security. Maybe it was Brown who was about to leave them forever. He clenched his fists and held back a hiss, hoping it was the case and not something far worse.

A shape on the floor made him stop in his tracks. It was a body. A body in a cyan space suit with long blond hair flowing around her like a halo. A large crimson puddle was growing underneath the young woman’s head and upper body, staining the fabric with its dark colour. It took a moment for Black to process what he saw, but when he did, he felt as if his soul has left his own body.

“No...” he breathed. “No, no, no!”

He rushed towards the young woman who had been his younger sister before dropping to his knees beside her, not caring if his pants got stained as well with her blood. He delicately wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a hand gently cradling the back of her head. Warm, dark liquid gushed out but he didn’t pay any attention to it. Cyan’s white face became blurred as tears filled Black’s eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear them before he focused back on... on the corpse. If it wasn’t for the blood spilled all around them, the angry crimson gaping hole in the middle of her forehead and the abnormal pallor of her face, it would seem that Cyan was merely sleeping. Her eyes, her green eyes that always shine with mirth and empathy, were closed and her mouth was parted, a thin trickle of blood running down to her chin and neck. She looked peaceful, a stark contrast from the storm Black currently felt he was in.

“Cyan! Anna, wake up!” he pleaded, calling her by her real name. “Please wake up!!”

He shook her gently, but it only made the girl’s head loll sideways. His breath hitched again as he felt as if he has been stabbed a thousand times in the heart.

“Anna, please”, he choked. “Anna...”

But Cyan did not wake up, no matter how much he hoped she would. She did not start laughing, unable to keep playing dead in an attempt to prank her older brother. She did not spring up, wrapping her arms around his neck to exclaim “I got you!” before resuming laughing. This was not a game. This was reality. Anna, the girl who has brought meaning to his life when he thought all hope was lost, the girl who taught him how to stand up to himself, the girl who has always been there for him and put others before herself, the girl who was his baby sister, was gone. Gone without having had the chance to tell her how damn grateful he was for having her in his life and for all the wonderful things she has done for him and his family. Gone without having had the chance to say thank you, and goodbye.

The man raised his head and let out a loud, earth shattering, mournful scream that shook the entire ship to its core. He screamed until his throat was scratched raw and his voice painfully cracked. With tears starting anew, he lowered his head to his hands and bitterly wept, quiet sobs shaking his tall frame.

Slowly, Black’s grief and sorrow turned into boiling rage as the cause of Cyan’s death fully registered in his mind. A single gunshot to the head was what has brutally claimed her life. Apart from him, there was only one person who possessed such a weapon on themselves: Pink. He felt his temper rise as he tore his gaze away from his sister’s bright coloured suit and aimed it at the wall right in front of him. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and began eerily glowing once more. His hands that were still cradling Cyan’s stiff upper body clenched into tight fists, making the fabric of his gloves creak loudly in the suffocating silence of the hallway. The screen turned red, promising imminent suffering for whoever dared to cross his path. His muscles tensed underneath his own black and blood-stained suit as his adrenaline levels rose, ready to hunt down the sole responsible for his loss.

Black passed an arm under his sister’s knees after having removed it from around her shoulders and gently lifted her up. With an equal amount of precaution, he set her down into a dark corner in Security. It wasn’t a good place in the slightest, but it was much better than the crude position he has found her in in the middle of the hallway where the remaining people could stumble over her or look past her. He wouldn’t have that.

With a last, dejected look at the lifeless body, Black nodded his farewell to her and stepped out of the room. It was only in that moment where his expression morphed to match the agony, fury, rage and bloodlust that mercilessly hammered his psyche and broke it into a thousand irreparable shards. This was all Pink’s fault. She was the one who had done this. He didn’t bother checking his pockets for his weapons as he stalked down the halls, loud footsteps echoing throughout the surrounding spaces. He would find her and he will tear her apart limb by limb with his bare hands.

And he would enjoy every single moment of it.

****

Pink has wrapped a piece of cloth around Brown’s arms in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He was lying on the floor, his wife crouched right beside him and hovering over him to monitor his declining health. Suddenly, a stronger whimper escaped from his parted lips and his eyes fluttered open. Pink let a gasp and bent down lower so that she could shield him from the strong lights. It took a moment for Brown to be able to focus his gaze, but when he did, he promptly recognized his darling wife’s red hair and her adorable freckles covering her rounded cheeks. He attempted a feeble smile.

“Hey... Betty...” he breathed.

More tears filled Pink’s bright blue eyes and she delicately hugged Brown, careful not to disturb his injuries and thus cause him more pain.

“How are you feeling, my love?” she asked with a hushed tone once she straightened out once more.

Brown glanced down at his arms before coughing wetly, a trickle of blood escaping is mouth through his teeth.

“Like I’ve been ran over by the _Skeld_ itself” he winced at the sharp pain his cough has elicited. “It hurts... Where am I?” he then added as he took in his surroundings and noticed that the room’s layouts were different from the security room he had lost consciousness in.

“We’re in Admin”, Pink replied.

Was it him or did she look nervous?

“I brought you here and I’m waiting for Cyan to bring the necessary medical equipment from the medical ward.”

William frowned as he tried to find the logic behind her reasoning.

“I... I don’t...” he stammered. “Why aren’t we… in Medbay? It... it would so much easier! Then Cyan wouldn’t need to travel back and forth as... as everything is already there...”

Pink tensed up further and averted her eyes, making Brown frown even further.

“The doors were closed and I... couldn’t get in...” she said.

Brown scrutinized her for another moment or two before he nodded, not before letting out a pained hiss. Immediately, Pink was hovering once more.

“Careful!” she softly admonished. “Don’t move, you’ll only injure yourself further!”

Brown let out a weak chuckle, but before he could retaliate, a horrifying, anguished scream echoed through the entire ship, making his hair stand on its end. Beside him, Pink froze and tensed up. When it ended, the two of them stood motionless before Brown opened his mouth once more.

“What... was that?” he whispered, eyes still wide and fear still paralyzingly him.

Pink mutely shook her head. This was it. Black had found Cyan’s body. She was done for. She glanced down at the severely-wounded Brown and her brows furrowed in determination. Beside them, only Blue was alive. If she were to end her husband’s suffering, no matter how distressing the thought made her feel, than all this nightmare would end. She and her fellow Imposters would win. Her hand plunged into her front pocket and wrapped around the handle of the knife she still had yet to use. She could do it, no, she needed to do it. She needed to kill Brown before Black found them. And who knows what kind of hell he would put her through. However, rapidly-approaching footsteps made her go stiff for the millionth time.

“What happened?” Blue panted as he barrelled into the room. “Who screamed? Was it you?”

Pink wanted to yell from frustration. Her window of opportunity to free her from her guilt had closed and there was now no escape. She could still kill Brown, but Blue’s presence prevented her from passing to the action.

“No...” Brown coughed. “Not me...”

Blue’s eyes widened.

“So if it wasn’t you, and it wasn’t me, then it means...”

The lights began madly flickering in the room and in the adjacent hallways. Brown’s head whipped up to stare at them while Pink was unable to move. Blue poked his head out to peer outside.

“What’s going on?” he muttered.

A series of violent coughs shook Brown’s body as he expelled more blood from his lungs.

“C...yan... Black...” he wheezed. “They’re... still out there...”

Pink attempted to grab her tablet in order to sabotage the doors and shut them tightly, but the device slid from her trembling fingers and shattered on the ground, the sound attracting the attention of the two brothers in the room.

“No...” she whimpered.

Blue frowned.

“Are you alright?” he asked dumbly, not knowing what else to say exactly.

Pink quickly shook her head.

“No I’m not...” she admitted. “Cyan... Cyan is dead.”

Immediate uproar from the two Crewmates.

“WHAT?!” Blue exclaimed, more shocked than angry. “How do you know?!?”

Pink looked at anything but them.

“Because... because...” she stuttered.

Brown’s eyes hardened and he pressed his lips into a thin line as it dawned on him.

“You’re one of the two remaining Imposters”, he spoke. “You killed her.”

Blue’s jaw dropped before his features contorted into a deep frown as he glared furiously at the woman in front of him. Tears escaped Pink’s eyes and ran down her cheeks.

“I had no choice...” she cried. “I... I had to...”

Brown nodded before looking towards the door.

“I hate to change the subject, but there’s one more Imposter left to find”, he said sharply. “And judging by–”

A maddened roar was heard, it’s intensity nearly making the ground shake. The lights flickered, more rapidly than ever before they completely went out, leaving only the red emergency lights to inefficiently illuminate the ship.

 ** _“BETTYYYYYYYYY!!!”_** a sinister, infernal voice reached their ears, making the blood drain from all the occupants’ faces in one shot.

Blue balled his hands into fists to hide the fact that they were trembling. He took a couple of steps away from the door to stand near the two others. Obviously, what was clearly coming for them was a hundred times more life-threatening than the pink-clad Imposter who did not seemed to be any less terrified than himself. On the opposite, she did nothing to hide the raw terror she was feeling. She pulled out a gun from her pocket and quickly disabled the safety. Ear-shattering crashes were heard as walls were punched in and devices were shattered, until a huge black shadow emerged from the semi-darkness in the doorframe, blocking what feeble light has been filtering in the room. The thing that was towering over them did not look human at all. Tentacles have sprouted from the enraged Imposter’s back that were twitching, ready to pierce through anyone and anything. The eyes were glowing a bright red, illuminating sharp teeth from which blood was dripping. The black suit was torn at the forearms and razor-like claws have punctured the gloves, making them fully visible to the entire Admin. Blue let out a gasp and took another step backwards. Brown’s eyes widened and he attempted to sit up. Pink was so focused on the other Imposter that she didn’t try stop him.

“B-Black...” Brown stammered. “What-“

But before he could utter out his question, Pink raised her gun and aimed it at Black’s face.

“N-not another move!” she squeaked out, her higher-pitched voice betraying her dread.

Black... no. This was not Black anymore. This was a bloodthirsty monster who solely had revenge and murder on his mind. The Imposter let out a snarl, expression blackening even further.

 **“You dare”** , he thundered. **“You _dare_ raise a weapon on me! The same fucking weapon you used to kill my sister!!”**

Pink’s hands shook even further, and she only let out a shaky ‘meep’ as he suddenly was in front of her, appearing to have moved in a blur, and a hand shot out, and grabbed her gun before ripping it out of her grasp, fracturing her fingers in the process and broke it into pieces with a single squeeze. The woman took a couple of steps back until her back hit the table after having cried out from the intense pain. Blue swallowed his terror down and hesitantly approached his rage-fuelled comrade, hands slightly raised in a vain attempt to placate him.

“Black, listen!” he exclaimed. “Please st-“

A tentacle shot out and hit him square in the chest, sending the shorter man flying backwards. His head hit the wall and he slumped down, unconscious.

 **“Stand back!”** the black-clad Imposter snarled. >strong>“This is between me... and _that_.”

He turned his murderous glare towards the redhead, who could only look at him as she was frozen in place by some invisible force.

 **“You...”** he growled. **“You killed my sister! YOU FUCKING KILLED MY SISTER!!!”**

“I–” Pink tried to explain, but Black was having none of it.

 **“Because of that… you deserve to suffer and by God I promise you will _beg_ for mercy before I’m done with you!!”** he yelled.

Brown frowned when he noticed something that has escaped from his wife’s attention. Tears. There were barely visible due to the emanating glow, but there were tears streaming down the younger man’s angular cheeks. Grief. The man was overwhelmed with grief, so much he has lost his sense of reason.

“Black, please”, Pink tried again. “I didn’t want to… but I–”

Two large tendrils each wrapped around an arm and they brutally pulled her towards the Imposter. A clawed hand grabbed her by the collar of her suit and roughly lifted her off her feet.

 **“Don’t fucking tell me that you had no choice because I don’t believe in that bullshit!”** he snarled.

He violently threw her to the side. Pink gasped as her back connected to the wall with such strength her vision turned black around the corners and stars spun. Brown let out a strangled gasp and attempted to stand up on his two wobbly feet.

“Hey, please listen to me”, he pleaded.

Black glared at him, teeth still bared before focusing his vengeful gaze once more on the redhead who had yet to move from her current heaped position on the floor.

“You’re grieving”, Brown pursued. “And I understand… So am I… But don’t be like this. Don’t let your pain and rage take over.”

His friend squeezed his eyes shut.

“Brown… **stay out** of **this** ”, he rasped, voice switching between his normal one and the much-lower pitched and harsh one that belonged to the parasitic entity that was the Imposter as he struggled to maintain his composure.

But Brown shook his head, not wanting to give up.

“Please listen to me. You will only hurt yourself even more and we don’t want that. Please, Black, this isn’t you…”

The Imposter clenched his fist, his last ounce of patience snapped.

 **“I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!!”** he roared.

A tentacle swung towards Brown and painfully collided with his chest, successfully knocking him off his feet and making him crumble onto the ground. Pink let out a scream as she saw her beloved lying on his back, a pained groan escaping from his lips.

“Leave him alone!” she cried.

Black let out an evil chuckle.

 **“And why should I listen to you?”** he demanded sardonically.

“Because… because I’m sorry! I’m sorry I killed Anna! Don’t you think I don’t regret what I did? Think about her! Would she want you to act like this?”

The other Imposter growled loudly.

 **“You don’t get to say her name, not after what you did to her!!”** he thundered. **“And ‘sorry’ won’t bring her back to life!”**

One of the multiple appendages shot out and pierced her right in the shoulder. When it retreated, blood gushed freely out of the huge gaping wound. Pink couldn’t bite down the scream that tore out from her throat. Brown, who had managed to drag himself up to a sitting position, began shivering madly at the horrifying sight, his airways held in a vice-like grip by an invisible hand that prevented him from breathing properly. A soft moan coming from the other end of the room informed him that Blue was beginning to regain consciousness as well. Pink heard it too, because she shot a frantic look towards the direction of the sound. She pursed her lips as an idea came to her mind.

“You’re right”, she sighed, dejected. “An apology won’t bring anyone back to life. But we can still end this nightmare once and for all.”

Before anyone could react, she grabbed her knife and threw it with all her remaining strength towards the oblivious Blue. It turned a couple of times in the air before it embedded itself deep inside his temple, killing him instantly.

 ** _“NO!”_** both Brown and Black yelled out.

“This is it…” Pink smiled sadly as she slumped against the wall, her stamina entirely drained. “We won… It’s finally over…”

With an ear-shattering roar, Black threw himself on her, fist drawn back with the sole purpose of killing her, but his fist connected with air as both of them began to fade away. Before he fully realized what was going on, his whole world turned black and he fell into unconsciousness.

****

_Victory_

_The Imposters have won._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you see any mistakes or typos, please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
